


Whenever You're Around

by arachnidsFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, EriSol - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gen, High School, Hospital, Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, I Love My Babies, I hate tags, M/M, Multi, OTP Feels, Tag, doomed but not hopeless!, dorky bee boi, feferi is regina george, heck, hipster fish man, lots of ships, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsFics/pseuds/arachnidsFics
Summary: I c8me up with this idea at 3 AM a8out a week 8go, so I'm gonna 8uckle down and 8ctually write something!Also, I KNOOOOOOOOW Alternius is a dum8 name! I just tried to com8ine Alternia and 8eforus.  H u s h .





	Whenever You're Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You%21).



> UH. This is short. But if I don't post 8t, 8t gets del8ted!!!!!!!! So I SHALL POST!

It was another day in the life of Eridan Ampora, who was a sophomore in high school. Every day he'd shower in Axe, style his hair with too much waterproof gel, and wear his signature scarf and sweater, even if it was swelteringly hot. He attended Alternius High School, where he was co-captain of their competitive swim team, and he’d always had the hots for the captain, Feferi Peixes, even though she was quite a bitch. She was always the Regina George at AHS, spreading rumors and manipulating guys’ hearts to do her bidding. She used to be a lot sweeter before she met Vriska Serket, who is-no joke-the biggest bitch on the planet. She and Eridan used to date, but it was a flop once Vriska got bored of him. Vriska is currently head of the cheer team, along with Feferi’s older sister, Meenah (whom Vriska was now dating). 

Eridan signed into his laptop, which was covered in stickers (mostly of scientific equations and ravenclaw), and checked his social media. After all, his high social status usually led to him being flooded with notifications, although he didn’t have it nearly as bad as, say, Vriska. God how he loathed her. He glanced mindlessly over at the time in the corner of his screen. _7:34_ Oh. No worries. School starts a-- WAIT IT'S STARTING IN 15 MINUTES OH FUCK OH FUCK OH GOD. Eridan practically smashed his computer, running to his closet and grabbing the nearest shirt, throwing it on. He ran down to his kitchen to grab some toast (Oh, the anime tropes!!!!!!!!). 

His older brother, Cronus (who was now a senior), was sitting on the counter in front of the bread, smoking a cigarette. "Move, Cro." Cronus glares down at Eridan and scoots forward. "Why? Do you need this?" He held up the loaf of bread just out of Eridan's reach. "Give it!" "Take it, shorty!" Eridan snarls. "I'm gonna be fuckin late!!" Cronus drops the bread and plasters on a surprised looking face. "Did you just use the F-word on me, young lady?" Eridan snatches the bread off the floor and pulls out a slice hastily. "Toast? Eridonk, don't ignore me." "I told you not ta call me that, ya twat!" Cronus bursts into a fit of laughter before hopping off the counter and puffing a cloud of smoke into the younger's face. "Augh! Fuckin' 'ell! You piece a shit!" Cronus laughs as he walks out the door. Eridan pops his toast from the toaster and runs outside, quickly getting into Cronus's car, which was already blasting [his favorite song](https://youtu.be/zkLEdC-Jn28). "Hey, sport. Did I give you permission to ride?" Eridan narrows his eyes. "Dad said I could." "Hmph." Cronus backs out of the driveway and cruises down to the school, being sure to blow as much smoke into the back seat as possible. "You're gonna suffocate me, you fuckin space slice!" Cronus laughs as he turns up his music. This was gonna be a day.


End file.
